After Love Never Dies
by POTOLND-his Christine forever
Summary: So, what happened after Christine gets shot? Does she really die? Will Christine and Erick ever be able to freely live together? And what about Gustave? All based on the Australian production. I just can't except Christine dying in the end. This is some-what Roul freindly, but defenetly EC. Also check out my poll for Phantom of the opera and Love Never Dies on my profile Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone,

I was wondering what you guy's thought about this new plot I have been thinking about for Love Never Dies. Here it goes.(I am terrible at summaries-oh and it is currently 5:43am and I have been up all night long. So wish me luck.😀)  
 _ **LND plot summary= (this is based on the Australian production)**_  
 _ **"Everything happens just like Andrew Loyd Webber wrote it, exept a little twist on the ending. So, Christine gets shot in the stomich area by meg and her mother takes her off somewhere else in Phantasma to calm her down. Meanwhile Roul returns and everything happens as in show. Exept Christine is not dead when she turns limp in Erick's (Phantom's) arms. He thinks she is dead but realy she just passed out from the loss of blood. Since Erick and Roul are to in shock of everything, they just assume she is dead. After Roul sees Gustave exept his rral father(Erick), he decides Gustave is better off to live with his real father. After all what would he do with a 10 year old boy that was not his. In his own strange way he actually did love the boy, even if he never showed it. Roul also realized for the first time that Erick really did truly love her. No matter how strange it seemed. And vice versa-with Erick. He also realized how much the Visconte really did love Christine. They were just as bad in a way. Anyways, Erick and Gustave said goodbye to her on the pier and then he took Gustave to his home. Roul, was going to take her body back to France to have a funeral. It woud look like nothing happened, almost. He could say she was shot by a nobody in Phantasma on Coney Island and that Gustave wanted to stay their as an apprentice. But, as Roul road in the carriage holding the very pale and limp Christine. He noticed something. As he held her hand, he could feel a very very faint pulse. Imidietly, he rushed her to the hospital. She pulled through the surgery, still sleeping though. He decided to just leave jer a note and leave. He could not bare to say goodbye and yet he mentaly could not go back to Phantasma. So he wrote a letter an left."**_  
 _ **So, that became more of a prologe yhan a plot summary, but oh well. What do you think ?**_

How will Erick and Gistave react when they find out she is still alive ?

Will Christine ever be able to sing again since the bullet affects her breathing ?

What will happen to Meg ?

How will she and Erick ever be able to freely live together ?

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME A SIMPLE YES OR NO IN A REVIEW ON WHETHER YOU ARE INTERESTED IN THIS STORY. ALSO ANY SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE GREAT ! 😀**  
THANKS ALOT !


	2. Roul's pov

_**Hi everyone. Thank you to the**_

 _ **people that said YES in the review,**_

 _ **it means alot to me. :) Also, I don't**_

 _ **like writing in Roul's Pov, but I**_

 _ **thought it was nessesary. Still can't**_

 _ **believe I have started my story with it .**_

 _ **I do want to make it very clear that I**_

 _ **am completely E/C never will I write**_

 _ **R/C. With saying that, to the many**_

 _ **R/C fans out their I actually do understand**_

 _ **why you like them paired up. ( did not used to**_

 _ **like Roul at all but now I am starting to understand**_

 _ **why she likes him.) All I can say is I wish she had two lifetimes.**_

 _ **One Erick and one with Roul. Anyways, hope you injoy.🎶**_

 **ROUL'S POV :**

He (Erck) said that I

could take her body back

to France, and barry her

their if I wanted too. He

had already said goodbye

to her, when she died in

his arms. I just sat their

staring at the whole

thing in disbelief. One

moment I was a married

man, with a family, and

the next, a widowed batchlor.

Gustave and him on the other

hand, were a mess in

trying desperately to comfort

one another in an embrace of

hugging. For the first time, I

realized, he really did truly love

her. The Phantom of the opera

actually capable of feeling real love.

In some strange way, she must have

loved that hideous man. Especially,

if Gustave really was _his_ son. It all

made sense, really. I mean, I've

instinctively never loved Gustave

as you would a son. We have nothing

in common with each other.

And that music that he is always

playing, it's unearthly! Everything

makes sense. Everything fit together

just perfectly, exept for the fact that

he had just lost the love of his life,

and his son(at least who he'd thought

to be his son for the past ten years.) And

on top of everything else, who did he loose

all of this to ? Why did any of this happen ?

Because of _him._ He always had to invaid

their lives at the wrong time. Of course

he had not been a very good husband or

father ether. He had pushed away the

love she gave him, gambled their fortunes

off, and become a drunkered. Christine

had sacrificed everything to try and make

him happy. And what did he do ? He just

destroyed her happiness and his. As much as

he wanted to blame the Phantom for making

the bet. He had agreed to it. In a way, he was

just as bad as _him._ The crash of the waves brought

him back into reality. Looking down in his arms, was

a pale Christine. He finally managed to mumble out

"I should get going. I think theres another ship that

sails to France in a half an hour." Gustave, thrown by

this quickly says "but, will I ever see you again ?" Not

knowing what to say, I looked

up at the Phantom, whos eyes

were now staring in disbelief that

his sin would actually _want_ to stay

with _him._ Finally, braking the silence,

he mumbled out "we can go visit him

whenever you want. If that's okay with

you of course." Roul, now in disbelief

at what the Phantom was agreeing to,

managed to mumble out "of course,

that would be fine" Gustave hugged

him goodbye, as Erick just stood their

and watched. Erick and Roul gave a nod

to one another. When just before Roul was

about to board the carriage, Erick said in

a horse voice "She truly did love you too.

Don't ever dout that." Then as the stunned

Roul boarded the carriage, he turned away and

focased his gaze on the water.

 _ **Few 😅 I have been up for more than 24hr's now**_

 _ **so I am really really really... tired😴 Anyways, it is**_

 _ **now 9:37am(you can do the math :) ) and I probaly**_

 _ **won't go back to bed. Enough about me . Please Please**_

 _ **Please tell me what you thought about this chapter. Also,**_

 _ **I do have some idea of whare I am going with this story,**_

 _ **but if you have any ideas or suggestions I would be glad**_

 _ **to try and incorporate them**_

 _ **into the story. :) P.S .If you**_

 _ **have any ideas for a different**_

 _ **story I would love that too.(I will**_

 _ **still right this one too thought)😀**_

 _ **Thank You So So much for reading !**_

 _ **Please R and R.**_

 _ **Also, tell me if you want the next chapter**_

 _ **to be about Erick and Gustave, and how**_

 _ **they settle in, or what happens to Christine.**_

 _ **SPOILER: She's not dead !**_

 _ **Hahahaha...😄**_


End file.
